1000 Grullas De Papel
by An-Lupin-Malfoy
Summary: 1000 Grullas. 1000 Momentos. Mencion Zombie/Hanna. Tal vez otra parejas.
1. Chapter 1

**An: **Tal vez algunas de estas sentencias? Sean Au

**Tenshi**: …. Otro?

**An**: Yep y este fanfic se lo dedico a NekoNata que ella me animo a publicarlo :DDD

**Disclaimer:** Hanna is not a boys Name no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>1 de 1000<strong>

Hanna había hecho la primera grulla de papel para poder ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Gallahad.

Para poder distraerlo de sus angustias.

_Funciono._

**2 de 1000**

Hanna le había dicho a Marcus que le haría 1000 grullas de papel para que el pidiera un deseo.

Tyler le pidió que le enseñara como hacerlas para que compartieran el trabajo.

La segunda grulla fue el primer intento de Jim de una.

**3 de 1000**

Por primera vez en su vida Hanna había conseguido llegar temprano a una cita con Conrad.

Como recompensa obtuvo una sonrisa de Dante y su tercera grulla de papel.

Quizás no seria malo ser puntual de vez en cuando.

**4 de 1000**

Quizás Hanna sea un joven muy torpe.

Pero cuando se trata de cocinar nadie le puede ganar.

Y mucho menos en la presentación de su comida.

Sino pregúntenle a Mike y a la pequeña grulla que descansa sobre sus Panqueques.

**5 de 1000**

Dr. Worth había hecho un comentario sobre el pasado de Claude, dejándolo con un vacío en el pecho.

Hanna le dio una quinta grulla con una sonrisa en un ala y un corazón en la otra.

Kyle ya no siente aquel vacío.

* * *

><p><strong>An: <strong>Esto es para largoooooooooooo :3

**Tenshi:** Crees que conseguirás hacer 1000 de estos?

**An:** Nosep pero lo intentare :3, Espero que te guste NekoNata esta es una de mis ideas quizás hayan mas en el futuro :DDDD Y si se que Hanna no cocina es por eso que adverti que algunos eran Au~~~~~~~

Reviews son apreciados¡


	2. Chapter 2

**An**: Segundo capitulo :DDD

* * *

><p><strong>6 de 1000<strong>

Veser no le creyó a Hanna cuando este le dijo su edad.

Lo que hizo que frunciera el ceño.

Stan le dio una grulla para animarlo.

Su respuesta fue una gran sonrisa por parte de Hanna.

**7 de 1000**

Casimiro se presento a la casa de Hanna y James.

Para acosar a Hanna.

Imhotep se mostró muy protectivo y no le quito la vista al vampiro hasta que este se fue.

Larry recibió una grulla y la hermosa sonrisa de Hanna.

**8 de 1000**

Estaban ambos en el consultorio del Dr. Worth.

Hanna había resultado lastimado en el último caso.

Ken solo observaba a Hanna en la camilla.

Hanna le dio una pequeña sonrisa y un pobre estoy bien.

Eric ahora se pregunta donde guarda papel el doctor.

**9 de 1000**

Conrad se pregunta como es que Hanna puede ser tan infantil como para creer la leyenda de las mil grullas.

Pero al ver la sonrisa de Hanna al recibir una de Cody.

Sabe que el esfuerzo vale la pena.

Ya sea verdad o no.

**10 de 1000**

Ben sabe que el color favorito de Hanna es el verde.

Por ello le dio su décima grulla.

Para que Hanna despegue su mirada de los ojos de Veser y se concentre en el.

Para poder dejar de sentir aquellos celos.

* * *

><p><strong>An:<strong> Reviews son apreciados~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**11 de 1000**

Worth ha visto como el zombie ve a Hanna y no le ha gustado.

Hanna merece algo más.

Algo por lo menos vivo.

Pero cuando observa como Hanna hace sonreír al zombie con una simple grulla de papel.

El doctor sabe que Hanna es lo que el zombie necesita.

Por supuesto esto no significa que le agrade la idea de los dos juntos.

Después de todo su pequeño Hanna merece lo mejor.

**12 de 1000**

Estaba ofendido.

Hanna lo había llamado con el nombre más horrible que se podría imaginar.

Desde entonces no le había dirigido la palabra y no pensaba hacerlo en un tiempo.

Eso hasta que tomo aquella grulla de la diminuta ventana de Hanna.

Un _Lo siento_ estaba escrito en ella.

Tal vez debería comportarse como el adulto que se supone que era y no como un niño berrinchudo.

Y todo por el simple error de haberlo llamado _Conrad._

**13 de 1000**

Hanna sabia que Aaron no dormía.

Y muy rara vez se quedaba en casa mientras el lo hacia.

Pero cuando eso pasaba aquellos luminosos ojos lo mantenían despierto hasta que su cansancio podía más y cerraba los ojos para abrirlos al día siguiente.

Por ello Ryan siempre los mantenía cerrados.

Aquella noche se había quedado en casa.

A la mañana siguiente una pequeña grulla se encontraba a lado de su cabeza.

Al parecer Charles aprendió a hacerlas con los ojos cerrados.

**14 de 1000**

John ya no cree ser humano.

Hanna cree lo contrario.

Al igual que aquella pequeña grulla.

Que en su pico con letras diminutas pero visibles descansaba una frase

_Tú aun eres humano._

**15 de 1000**

Hanna nunca había sido un chico normal.

Por lo tanto nunca ha tenido muchos amigos para pasar una tarde de diversión.

Y cuando recibió una grulla con una invitación a ir al cine por parte de Drake.

Hanna no dudo en agarrar su mano y correr hacia el cine más cercano

* * *

><p><strong>An:<strong> Reviews son apreciados~~~ Y muchas gracias NekoNata por leer mi fanfic :DDDDDDD


	4. Chapter 4

**An: **Disculpen la tardanza¡ Es que …es que … La escuela TTATT, La inventaron para solamente por que no quieren que terminen mis fics yo lo se¡ Pero nunca lo lograran muajajajaja¡ =D

**Tenshi:** …. Cada dia estas mas loca, eso o debes de dejar de comer tantos dulces -.-

**An:** Jamas¡

* * *

><p><strong>16 de 1000<strong>

Conrad sabía que Hanna era un chico muy sensible.

Por lo que cuando observo a aquel pajarillo muerto en la acera, hizo todo lo posible para que Hanna no lo viera.

Lamentablemente no tuvo suerte.

Y tuvo la desafortunada experiencia de ver sus ojos llorosos.

Pensó que nada lo detendría de ponerse a llorar.

Hasta que vio a Rafael posarse en frente de Hanna y depositar una pequeña grulla en su mano.

Sus lágrimas no cayeron y una pequeña pero triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Y es ahí donde Conrad se dio cuenta que Jake jamás permitiría que nada o nadie hiciera llorar a Hanna

**17 de 1000**

En aquella grulla fue donde escribió su promesa.

Aquella pequeña e inmóvil grulla de papel fue donde escribió su mayor juramento.

Y por nada del mundo la rompería.

Ni siquiera cuando sepa su verdadero origen.

Ni tampoco las personas de su pasado podrían quebrantar aquello.

Por que jamás en su no vida dejaría atrás Hanna.

Por que lo ha prometido.

Y han de creerle que jamás dejara que algo se interponga entre Hanna y el.

Jamás.

**18 de 1000**

Hanna podía decir con precisión que pagina de su libro de Necromancia hablaba acerca de vampiros.

O Cual hacia referencia hacia los hombres Lobos.

Y sin olvidar a los Zombies.

Pero aun así utilizaba un separa libros.

Por que aquella pequeña grulla de papel le recordaba que ahora no estaba solo.

Por que aquel que solamente había leído en libros se encontraba sentando en su pequeña habitación con un ejemplar propio.

**19 de 1000 **

En ocasiones Robert sentía que estaba encadenado.

Encadenado en un mundo donde el no debía de existir.

En un mundo donde el solamente debería estar seis metros bajo tierra, con una lapida sin nombre.

Encadenado en un mundo donde no era más que un fantasma sin pasado.

Pero…

Cuando estaba con Hanna y este le regalaba una sonrisa junto con una grulla de papel.

No podía más que sentirse libre.

Como si la llave de sus cadenas fuera aquella bella e inocente sonrisa.

Cuando estaba con Hanna no podía más que sentir que podía volar.

Como una verdadera Grulla, que surca los cielos con libertad.

Pero nunca volaría lejos de Hanna.

Simplemente por que este era su hogar.

**20 de 1000**

Lamont conocía a Hanna desde hace tiempo.

El mismo tiempo que Worth.

Pero aun asi sabia casi nada de el.

Como el Zombie.

Los ojos de Hanna eran claros y cristalinos como el agua.

Pero aun asi en lo mas profundo de ellos había secretos.

Secretos que tal vez jamas compartiría.

Sabia que era un chico alegre y vivaz.

Pero aquello en ocasiones no se veía en sus ojos ni en su sonrisa.

Pero cuando el Zombie le regalaba una grulla de papel echa por sus propias manos.

La sonrisa de Hanna podía iluminar toda la cuidad y en sus ojos se veía la felicidad que le causaba el regalo.

Si bien pensaba como Worth, el no se opondría a nada.

Por que si el Zombie podía mantener de aquella forma a Hanna.

Lamont también tendría una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>An:<strong> Reviews son apreciados~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

**An:** errrr bueno Lo siento? Un.n La uni me consume¡ Es su culpa, no mia¡

**Tenshi:** Y el tiempo que perdiste leyendo fanfics de Loki no tiene nada que ver, verdad? ¬.¬

**An:** Cállate¡… Loki °¬° el si es un dios¡ No como Thor ¬.¬

**Thor:** Hey¡

**Loki:** Tu ven acá *Lo jala de la oreja* Humana tienes buen gusto *Guiño y se van con Thor aullando (XD) de dolor*

**An:** *Estrellitas en los ojos*

**Tenshi:** Ejem ¬.¬

**An:** x3 Bueno este capítulo es completamente AU, así que disfruten~~~~~

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias:<strong> OOC y AU

* * *

><p><strong>21 de 1000<strong>

La lluvia caía en el rostro de Hanna.

Confundiéndose con sus lágrimas.

Raymond había muerto.

Su amado.

Su todo.

Había muerto al salvar a una pequeña niña de ser atropellada.

La cual estaba agarrada de la mano de su madre incapaz de entender que aquel buen hombre jamás despertaría de su sueño.

El no podía odiarla.

Es más, ahora amaba aun más a su novio.

Estaba desolado pero en paz.

Porque sabía que Ray estaba ahí arriba cuidándolo.

¿Y cómo lo sabía?

Por aquella pequeña grulla que encontró cuando despertó.

Si, su amado siempre velaría por él.

**22 de 1000 **

Anthony amaba leer.

Pero más que nada amaba la librería cercana a su departamento.

Porque ahí se encontraba trabajando la persona más bella del mundo.

Un pequeño pelirrojo de nombre Hanna.

Quien tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás haya visto.

Los ojos más inocentes.

Y el corazón aun más grande que el mismo universo.

Aun así Anthony era demasiado reservado como para pedirle una cita.

El miedo al rechazo era grande.

Por ello solamente le observaba cuando iba por un libro nuevo.

Y cuando encontró una pequeña grulla de papel, quien tenía un número telefónico en una de sus alas, entre las hojas de su libro.

Sus ojos parecieron tener brillo propio.

**23 de 1000 **

Hanna adoraba a su profesor de literatura.

Su clase era demasiado interesante.

Era justo e imparcial.

Que sea buen parecido era un extra.

De él fue quien escucho la leyenda de las grullas.

Iba por la número 23.

¿Su deseo?

Que el Profesor Nick le correspondiera.

**24 de 1000**

Alexander tenía 8 años cuando lo vio por primera vez.

Acababa de mudarse y estaba nervioso de no poder hacer amigos.

Sus ventanas estaban una enfrente de la otra.

Mientras el desempacaba, sintió que alguien lo miraba, cuando volteo.

Ahí estaba el, con sus enormes ojos azules.

Alexander le dio una tímida sonrisa.

Y el niño pelirrojo desapareció de su vista.

Decepcionado el siguió desempacando.

Volteo nuevamente cuando sintió otra vez una mirada en el.

Ahí estaba nuevamente el chico pelirrojo.

Solo que estaba vez en sus manos estaba un papel que decía: "¡Bienvenido¡ Mi nombre es Hanna, ¿Amigos?" Y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

El fue en busca de un papel también y escribió: "Mi nombre es Alexander. Abre tu ventana"

Hanna lo hizo en seguida.

Y rápidamente como su madre le enseño, hizo una gruña de papel y se la lanzo a Hanna.

_¡Amigos¡_

**25 de 1000**

Era un amor sin sentido ni fundamentos.

El un hombre lobo, el otro un vampiro.

Dos razas enemigas.

Pero unidos por el destino.

Ambos se amaban al uno al otro.

Sin importarles las leyes naturales.

¿Cómo no amar a aquel vampiro con cabello de fuego y ojos como el cielo? Tan dulce e inocente, tan diferente a los otros sádicos chupasangres.

El, un hombre lobo más racional que ningún otro, que solo atacaba a los vampiros por instinto pero con Hanna fue diferente, desde la primera vez que lo observo, su corazón palpito, no a causa de adrenalina ni ansias de matar, si no con una calidez indescriptible, su sangre, su alma, le gritaban que proteja a aquel vampiro de joven apariencia.

Para Hanna fue amor a primera vista, ver los cálidos ojos de Lucas, lo atrajeron como abeja a la miel…o en este caso Sanguijuela a la sangre.

Pero ambos sabían que su amor era uno condenado.

Sus compañeros jamás aceptarían aquella unión y los perseguirían hasta el fin del mundo y los tiempos para destruirlos.

Por ello en unos de sus encuentros secretos, Hanna le conto a Lucas la leyenda de las mil grullas de papel, el amaba aquella leyenda pero nunca intento comprobar su veracidad.

Pero ahora no deseaba más que sea verdadera.

La grulla numero 25 presencio uno de los tantos besos que se dieron y que se darán, pero no menos especial.

Creer en una leyenda como la de las mil grullas, quizás era tonto.

Pero era esperanza.

Lo único que tenían, además de su amor.

* * *

><p><strong>An:<strong> Reviews son apreciados ~~~~~~~


End file.
